Doll
The Doll(人形; Ningyō), nicknamed Galatea(ガラテア; Garatea) by Takumi Higurashi, is a supporting character in DxD: Twice Critical. An innanimate ivory sculpture by Pygmalion '''brought to life by Aphrodite, it became a wandering figure after the passing of her beloved Creator, and after the release and eventual reseal of 666(Trihexa), which Aphrodite's departure in order to face the beast, it turned back again into an ivory statue, lost in time somewhere in Greece. After being found and reanimated with a kiss from Elizabeth White on its lips, it becomes one of her servants/helpers before passing it down to Takumi Higurashi as a gift. Appearance The doll is described by Takumi as taking the appearance of an attractive foreign young woman of ivory skin, bright yet dull emerald eyes, blond hair and soft-looking, nigh-perfect features, so beautiful Takumi grows scared of it due to its unnatural beauty and charm. This is due to the doll's former ivory nature, and while most of it was intact by time, in fact part of its body was rotten and decayed, leaving horrid fissure-like wounds on its body, fortunately covered by clothes. Moreover, the doll does not possess arms due to being broken and lost during its hibernation, instead resorting on artificially-created ones made out of magical ebony. Because of her former nature as a statue, its touch its smooth and cold. Initially wearing greek robes made out of silk, the doll later comes to use modern clothes in order to assist Elizabeth, usually wearing a white shirt dress, a blue jacket with an emerald bolo ribbon and wrapping its blond hair in an alice-bow with a red string. Being a possession of the Lucifer Magical institution, the doll also possesses the white cape typical of its members. Personality The doll possesses a passive, submissive, quiet and quite robotic personality, responding to all of Elizabeth's commands without a second thought. It does not seem to possess a level of counscious enough to develop a sense of self-awareness, and only after being passed down to Takumi that it even bothered to receive a name, Galatea, being only called 'the doll' since. Because of such naivete and ignorance to the common sense, the doll can also be quite unsensitive and blunt, as it calls Takumi 'an unwanted child' after learning about his past, and make references to Ichijou's previous suicide attempt with a direct and logical approach, which made him 'bleed from his eyes'. As the story progresses, however, it starts to develop more humane and sweet traits, and begins to ask people to call her by its given name instead of simply 'doll'. It is noted by Elizabeth that the doll, however, doesn't seem to been always like this, as its past with its past creator and lover, Pygmalion, shows that it could feel emotions and express feelings for others, as seen when it is revealed that it bore a few children with Pygmalion. Elizabeth thinks that the doll might either suffer from depression, amnesia, couping or it simply lost part of its indentity after losing its arms and part of its body. History The doll was one of the ivory sculptures of the greek sculptor Pygmalion, who was said to have loved no woman, but then fell in love with it. After praying for Aphrodite, the goddess of love and passion, Pygmalion noticed that his creation was given life by the goddess, and so the couple lived happy lives, the statue bearing some of Pygmalion's children. However, due to it's nature, the doll couldn't age or deteriored, and so it soon lived way pass it's lover Pygmalion and its children. Heartbroken, it started to wander the Earth as an ageless maiden since not even shattering herself would be enough to kill her but to be put in a hybernation state until all the pieces were to be assembled again. After the events of the release and eventual re-seal of the Beast of the Apocalypse, Aphrodite seal herself along with the other Gods in order to battle it, and after leaving the last trace of her identity on the human world, it also took part of her energy left in the doll, which returned to the form of a statue, lost somewhere in Greece. A few years later, the doll would be found by Elizabeth and other members of the Lucifer Magical Association, being given life yet again with a playful kiss from Elizabeth. It is left umbiguous if the doll lost its memories or coups with its losses, but with its new life, it swore to follow Elizabeth as her personal maid and servant. Powers & Abilities '''Nigh-Immortality: For being an object brought to life with divine powers, the doll does not age or deteriorate as its apparent human form would suggest, being able to remain with a youthful appearance forever. Not even shattering her form would kill her, but instead put into a hybernation-like state which will last until she's either assembled again or given another source of energy to regain its counscious. Lost parts can also be replaced, as it seem when it assimlated its new ebony arms without rejection or problems. However, as seem with its previous arms and part of its dorso, the doll can permanently lose part of its body if its deteriorated beyond repair or shattered into powder. Anti-Magic -''' For not being either dead or alive, the doll possesses a certain level of resistance against magic, as it won't affect it as would affect a human being. Magical attacks would bounce out of it without apparent damage and elemental magic such as fire, lightning, water or ice aren't enough to stop it due to it's ivory skin. However, because of that advantage, the doll is also unable to use magic. 'Immense durability -' Because of its ivory composition, the doll does not feel pain, fatigue or need any form of nutrition or water to survive, being also able to stand blows from mid-class devils and angels without apparent effect. Even those who are able to shatter it are not immune to its durability, as Berolina broke her own leg kicking her and Ichijou is shown bleeding from his knuckles after a punch that destroyed part of the doll's face. Trivia *Images and appearance based on the character '''Violet Evergarden from the same eponymous series. *Her origin is based of the greek tale of Pygmalion , in which the eponymous sculptor falls in love with its own ivory creation, which later is granted life by the Goddess Aphrodite. In the original tale, the statue is nameless, being given the name Galatea or Elise in later adaptations. *Just like the Red Hare, the doll is neither a human or a being, instead being classified as an "Abnormal existence" by the Lucifer Magical association. *Her DxD: R Counterpart seems to be Lucrezia Onoskelis. *Just like Elizabeth, her name derives from the colour white. Her name is greek for "That who is milky white". Being a statue, she does not follow DxD: TW theme naming after animals. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Female Characters